dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Spector CD
"Super Spector CD" is episode 17 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Rating - TV-PG Synopsis All the adults in Amity Park are being kidnapped by Youngblood's sister, Catherine, and her helper, Rem McLain, to be used as her supervillain followers. It's up to Danny, Danielle, Ember and the other kids of Amity to work together to fight back for their parents. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie *Rob Paulsen as Jack *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Ember, Star *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter, Jeremy Manson *James Sie as Kwan *Laraine Newman as Pamela Manson *Liliana Mumy as Catherine *Jason Marsden as Rem *TBA Plot Danielle, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Ember are atop the Fenton roof, stargazing. Ember and Tucker invent a music player that downloads new songs every second. They try it out, and everyone enjoys the music, but then soon realize they're all the same new age songs, copied over and over again. And it somehow sounds strangely familiar to Ember as she recognizes the tune. Their peaceful night is interrupted by a flying super jet holding ghost supervillains. Danny assumes it's Youngblood again, but is surprised to see a girl commanding the jet, who introduces herself as Catherine, and is Youngblood's older sister. Danny and Danielle go ghost and fight Catherine with the help of Ember. She easily holds Danny and the rest off as her crew steals The Fenton Ghost Shield Generator. They then make their exit. The following morning, Danny's parents and Jazz listen to the music and figure out it sounds strangely familiar. Danielle tells the family that the Fenton Ghost Shield Generator has been stolen, and it wasn't their fault, but the parents shrug it off as they continue listening to the new age music. Jazz wonders what has gotten into them, and Danny has a feeling that this has happened before. The siblings go to school to find out if the school's been affected too. Ember too has Danny's feeling but she still can't figure out why the music sounds so familiar to her. As Danny predicted, the school is also affected as Mr. Lancer re-launched his school radio station. Ember explains to Danny that he could try taking the role of a DJ there, but he remembers that he was rejected before, so he asks Tucker to audition instead. Unfortunately, Tucker is rejected, and so Danny auditions instead, this time, getting the role as the school's DJ. Danny is happy about this but his sister, Jazz, is ecstatic on the situation of Danny being a DJ. The school enjoys Danny's commentary, but then he warns them about the strange music that sounds awfully familiar. The students comply to Danny's warning, but adults do not. Afterwards, Catherine comes to attack Memorable Quotes TBA Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Danny Phantom episode "Pirate Radio". **Unlike that episode, however, the parents notice that the music sounds awfully familiar, and are soon turned evil once Catherine and Rem find out. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles